Welcome to The Real World!
by DJMidge
Summary: The Ninja and Nya end up in my house! Now my brother and I have to deal with Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya while looking after our house at the same time. There will be laughs, chaos, and romance for the 8 of us and we also have a hyperactive 7 year old dog. What could go wrong? A lot of things could go wrong! May have minor swearing, no sexual content.


**So, I am back! Sorry about all that and not giving a hiatus note. I just got this idea and was like must write! So, three OCs in this story: Myself as an OC (Erica), my older brother as an OC (Daniel), and my dog as an OC (Shadow). I'm go to camp in Brooklyn which is like 40 minutes away from where I live now. By the time I get home, I'm pooped as in I'm completely tired and I just relax until dinner then forget all about fanfiction. So, this story is pretty much the fan gets sucked into favorite tv show role reversal as in the characters from fan's favorite tv show get sucked into the REAL WORLD! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: DJMidge doesn't own Ninjago, Lego does. She owns the three OCs from above. To the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ninja Are In My House!

I'm sitting in my house, on my couch, watching Ninjago. Ninjago is my favorite tv show of all time. It was the season finale: "_The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master_" and the ninja, Sensei Wu, , and Misako were sitting on the beach. I looked at my dog Shadow who was whimpering to me.

"Danny didn't let you out yet did he?" I say before ruffling his fur. I stand up and walk down the hall to the den and open up the back door and let Shadow out. I stood for a while. Thinking about the next season and all this evil nindroid stuff. Shadow comes back to the door and I open it for him. All of a sudden, a bright light comes from my living room. "That was not the tv, was it? DANIEL! I THINK SOMEONE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM!" I yell up the stairs and my brother comes down with a foam sword in his hand.

"How is someone inside? Is the door unlocked?" Daniel asked me.

"I don't know how someone is inside and the door isn't unlocked. If this was Ninjago, Cole would lead the ninja into battle and make sure they use stealth. Give me the sword, I'm easier at this stuff then you." I say and Daniel hands me the sword. I sneak out of the den and down the hall. I heard people groaning. "More than one? I'll have fun with this." I sneak around the back towards our front door and peek around the wall. I see about 6 people standing there and Sensei Wu, Misako and Dr. Julien walking around worriedly on the tv. Where's the ninja? There standing there was the ninja plus a good Nya. How did that happen? I slid to the wall next to the door.

"Did you hear that?" Nya's voice asks her 'brothers'.

" I sense three other beings in this home. And one is behind that wall." Zane's voice says. I hear foot steps walk towards me. I brace myself for the impact of an elemental sword, or an energy blast or something when I hear Jay say:

"Hey she's a little kid." I get up and point the foam sword at him.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm practically a teen by like a year." I say jabbing him with the sword. 'Why are you six here and how did you get here?"

"We don't know. I was in that portal and saw a bright light and now I'm good again! The ninja told me that they saw a bright light too. Is that everyone else?" Nya says, looking at the tv as Sensei, Doc Julien and Misako looking for the six missing heroes. Oh boy.

"DANIEL!" I scream down the hall. Shadow comes scampering down the hall with Danny in hot pursuit.

"What happened?" He asks me then looks at the six fictional characters in front of us, whom Shadow is jumping around. "Who are they?"

"Oh um. Daniel meet Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya. Their from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Ninja plus Nya meet my older brother Daniel. I'm Erica and that little guy is Shadow our cocker spaniel." I introduced the two groups to each other.

Jay stifles a laugh. "Cocker? Isn't that-" He began before Nya elbowed him in the ribs. "That hurt."

Nya bent down to pet Shadow. "He's so cute! Cuter than Lloyd was as a kid."

"Hey! I was cute! Very cute!" Lloyd says and pouts. We all (except Daniel) laugh.

"So, what do we do now? We can NOT let the government know about this or mom and dad!" Daniel says.

"Where is your parents?" Zane asks us.

"On a vacation. We have a grandmother but, she's in a retirement home." I explain. "Sit down! Make yourselves comfy! I'll figure out some sleeping arrangements." Okay, let's see. There's two guest rooms, my parents' room, and a small bed downstairs. Is that enough? Let's hope we have an extra mattress somewhere. Oh yeah, the blow up! Someone can sleep in the living room.

The ninja walked around the house while Nya tried to find something to eat. Daniel and Cole are talking, makes so much sense in my opinion.

"I have the arrangements! Two people in the master bedroom! Volunteers?" I announce. "Alright then, Jay and Nya." Kai stares me down, I'm a Jya supporter by the way. "The living room? How about Lloyd! Daniel will blow up a mattress for you. Guest rooms to Zane and Cole and the basement to Kai! Me and Daniel have our own rooms, have a good night and sleep tight!" They all walk off to their new rooms, Daniel to his room, and Shadow walks off to his crate. I lock him and he settles into his bed. I walk up the stairs and turn into my room. My Ninjago sets and minifigures in their right places. I change into a junky tee shirt, and settle into bed. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Eliza's Story will be back soon enough. So, now my valiants I want you to know that next chappy is the ninja and Nya settling into our world time. No more camp for me! Now just stupid summer homework! :(! Kai do the sign off!**

**Kai: R & R. Good bye!**

**~DJMidge**


End file.
